Sueños o profesías
by Arken Elf
Summary: Una idea que formule despues de Jugar Megaman x6 Antes de que salieran el X7, X8 y Command Mision


¿SUEÑOS O PROFESÏAS?  
Fanfic escrito por Arken Elf  
  
Notas del autor:  
Este fanfic es un poco extraño, es mas como un pensamiento o una idea escrita de un solo concepto.  
Esta idea surgió escuchando Canon en Do mayor (Clásica) de Pachelbel  
Y me hace preguntarme ¿Qué es lo que habrá sucedido entre Megaman X6 y Megaman Zero?  
Si tu tienes una respuesta o teoría sería bueno conocerla.  
*****  
La luz del sol, atraviesa el espeso follaje de el antiguo bosque, creando un contraste de luz y sombra.  
La hojas secas, recubren el piso, lodoso y húmedo, por el arrollo que se esconde a lo lejos del camino.  
Los sonidos conformados por el viento que atraviesa la inmensa espesura ocultan los pasos irregulares y perdidos de un ser, que avanza lentamente entre los restos ocultos de unas viejas ruinas.  
Sus pisadas fuertes, pero pequeñas se alejan del lugar, adentrándose en la inmensidad del bosque, trazando formas de un distante camino.  
Un lugar olvidado.  
El camino a casa.  
-¿Qué sucedió? - se pregunta.  
Pero eso no es importante, solo la necesidad de volver al lugar donde se dio origen.  
La figura continua su paso a través del tiempo, contenido en millones de objetos a su alrededor.  
-¿Cuánto ha pasado?  
-¿Acaso los árboles que aquí duermen, pueden hablar de ello?  
-¿Pueden charlar sobre el mundo a través de los siglos?  
Ideas perdidas en un suspiro.  
Un claro se deja ver a lo lejos y la figura se detiene justo al centro, admirando por primera vez el paisaje a su alrededor.  
El mundo es un lugar lleno de posibilidades infinitas; he incluso, lo que parece imposible puede ser realidad.  
A las afueras un ser, observa la majestuosidad de tal paraje, su largo cabello vuela con el viento, a un costado la espada que alguna vez fuese su única amiga permanece guardada, esperando pasiva; descansando.  
Sus ojos profundos brillan con el esplendor del sol, contrastantes del rojo que su vestimenta le marca.  
Un nombre se escucha a la distancia  
-Zero -  
-Zero -  
La silueta del otro joven se ve tras los arbustos, su mejor amigo, su compañero de armas. Con esos inocentes ojos verdes le observa esperando una respuesta del conocido hunter.  
-X -murmura el de roja armadura, adentrándose en el bosque; sin verlo.  
X, corre tratando de alcanzarle, hasta lo mas profundo del valle, perdido en la maleza.  
Solo el sonido del río se escucha, junto con el viento.  
-¿Cuál es la razón de las cosas?  
-¿Existe un destino ya trazado?  
X, pensativo camina hasta las ruinas ocultas en lo verde de la espesura, se aproxima con aires de ansia.  
-¿Qué ocultas en el interior?  
-¿Por qué no muestras la verdad?  
Una risa se escucha a su espalda.  
-¿Quién eres?  
-¿Qué quieres?  
La verdad es difícil de aceptar, sobre todo cuando vez el futuro ante tus ojos.  
Zero se aproxima con pasividad.  
X le observa, sin moverse.  
Pero él hunter nuevamente, no lo ve.  
-Los papeles cambian.  
-La verdad sale a la vista.  
Un fantasma es lo que soy.  
Un fantasma del pasado, atrapado en un recuerdo infinito  
El hunter guarda su espada y su lanza, sacando un arma de fuego mas directo.  
Los gritos de inocentes se escuchan a lo lejos.  
Y ahora Zero atraviesa el claro, en busca de su destino.  
-Zero- grita un fantasma a su espalda.  
-Zero- repite, sabiendo que no será escuchado.  
Como un simple recuerdo se desvanece.  
Dejando a un solitario pero confundido ser observar su silueta desaparecer con el viento.  
*****  
Luz  
-¿Simulacro de reacciones humanas o sentimientos propios?  
Luz  
Preocupado, X despierta con un agudo grito.  
Analiza el lugar donde se encuentra.  
Luce oscuro, pero no es el bosque; es su hogar.  
Sonidos a lo lejos le hacen reaccionar.  
Una compuerta se escucha y la luz del pasillo invade la habitación.  
Los pasos de su amigo se hacen presentes, acompañados de una leve sonrisa.  
-¿X?-pregunta.  
-¿No sabía que podías soñar?-continua con aspecto preocupado.  
-Descuida viejo amigo, que los sueños, son imágenes de un mundo irreal.-responde X regenerando su tranquilidad.  
-Era un sueño después de todo- pensó.  
El hunter de larga cabellera, le mira extrañado y con un suspiro de resignación deja descansar a su amigo, abandonando la habitación.  
-¿qué le sucederá?- se pregunta al salir  
-Irreal, hasta que nosotros lo hacemos verdadero- exclama finalmente el hunter de azul.  
Volviendo a descansar.  
-Además es imposible que algo así suceda, si es así, el destino puede cambiar- piensa, sumergiéndose en un sueño mas.  
*****  
Notas del autor:  
Como dije es un texto algo inusual, pero espero logre transmitir el mensaje deseado.  
  
ATTE   
Arken Elf 


End file.
